The Antivirus
by The Blue Next
Summary: Link returns from termina to find that majoras mask was behind more than just the moon. Hyrule is now devastated by a supernatural virus. What's behind this deadly scourge? What can link do to stop it? And what role will malon play in Hyrule's fate?
1. Hope within the darkness

**A/N : Well, it's my first fiction. Hope it won't make you blind after reading. I won't be like everyone else and tell you to review after reading to make me feel better.**

**But I will tell you that there is a large man named Molly standing behind you holding a tranquilizer syringe. Heh...**

Nothing had been the same in her life ever since Link left Hyrule. She was haunted by a sense of infinite darkess, darkness that absorbs everything, even time. She stared into the night sky, trying to find the sense of tranquility that it gave her so many years ago. But even the sky had changed over those 3 years, ominous clouds masked the stars and the moon and never seemed to depart, which made the darkness around her feel even thicker. She felt a certain emptiness inside her, like when he left, he took a part of her with him. He was her first friend, her ONLY friend. He was her knight in shining armor who swept her off her feet, took all her cares away; made her feel…special. Each night she spent hoping to see his gallant return, and each night, this hope was thwarted. The world turned a shade darker the day he left; that day, still hung fresh in her mind even now.

"_Link…my fairy-boy…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Link! We can hold Ganon for only so long! Deal the killing blow with the master sword now!" Zelda seemed within an inch of exhausting her powers. Link snatched his sword from the scorched earth, and mustering the last of his strength, buried the master sword deep within Ganon's skull.

"Sages! Now! Seal him into the realm of darkness!" The six sages gathered around Zelda and began chanting an ancient incantation in a long forgotten tongue. A portal of darkness erupted behind Ganon and, with the last of the sages' power, banished him into the gap between worlds. Zelda collapsed, and Link rushed to her side.

"Do not worry for her; she has merely fainted from the strain. I will return her to the village, for her to rest. Din knows we've all earned some," Impa placed her hand on links shoulder. He turned around and stood up to face her. Cuts and bruises covered his face and body, it was a miracle he could even stand. "You should come to the village as well. Zelda will return you to your own time in the morning, to give you back the seven years you lost. You'll be free to live as a carefree child once more." Impa gave him a nod, and with a flash of light, she was gone. Link let out a heavy sigh, not from the pain, but from relief, as he took out his ocarina and played the noctourne of shadows.

* * *

With a final wave goodbye to the sages and Zelda, he returned the master sword to its rightful place in the pedestal. With a flash of blue light, he was back to being a child. 

"Well Navi, I'm glad that's finally overwith." Link said, grinning.

Silence.

"Navi?"

Silence.

"NAVI!!"

In his rush getting out of the castle town, he didn't even see Malon standing in front of him before it was too late.

"Hi there, Fairy b- OOF!!" she screamed as they both sprawled into a graceless heap on the floor.

"Oh gosh! Malon, are you all right?" He asked, offering an arm to help her up, which she graciously accepted. She dusted herself off and put her hands on her hips. This never meant good news for Link.

"And just WHAT are you in such a rush for? Off to see the princess again I suppose?" She had a cross look on her face.

Link put one hand behind his neck and gave her his innocent smile. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him for very long. "Actually, it's not the princess I'm looking for," he said with a sigh.

She cocked her head, the crossness immediately replaced with curiosity. "And who might that be?"

He chuckled to himself. He could never keep the truth from her. "Do you remember the fairy that was with me when we first met?" She nodded, a sudden wave of realization washing over her. "My adventure is over, but Navi vanished along with it."

Malon put her hand on links shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sure we'll find her." She smiled warmly to him.

Link nodded, and smoothed out his tunic, turning to the drawbridge. Right when he started to go, he felt someone grab his wrist, effectively stopping him dead in his tracks and sending him back to his graceless position on the market floor. Standing above him, was a very cross Malon.

"Oh, no you don't. Not this time fairy-boy. You're always running off to who knows where doing who knows what, always taking the weight of the world on your shoulders and leaving me behind at the ranch to worry about you. Well, you're going to spend today and tomorrow at the ranch with us. And don't even try to get out of it. We haven't seen you in weeks." She was turning pink, on the verge of tears. "**I** haven't seen you in weeks," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

He laughed. "Malon, has anyone told you that you have a grip that could crack marble?"

And with that said, she half led, half dragged Link all the way back to the ranch.

They walked in silence for about 5 minutes. "_Why cant I talk to her? I always used to feel so comfortable around her, but now I'm scared to breathe!_"

Malon broke the silence.

"What have you been doing all this time? You used to visit so often to play with me and help Daddy and Ingo, but you stopped coming weeks ago…" Her voice trailed off.

He chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Link could tell he could trust her. He saw it in her eyes.

"_Why is he hiding so much from me?_" Malon wondered.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, but try and keep up, because once I start, I'm not going to stop for questions." She nodded. "Where to start…Ive been in forests and through deserts; under volcanoes and lakes; fighting the living and the dead…" He continued explaining the whole story to her, from taking the master sword and travelling 7 years in the future, to the sages and the climactic battle with Ganon, and finally returning here where no one remembered anything and Navi was missing.

He didn't finish his story until they were back at the ranch, safe in Malon's room. Night had fallen shortly after they arrived. "Wow…I had no idea you had been through so much. Guess I feel a little dumb for being angry at you now." She smiled sheepishly. "_I can tell he isn't lying. His eyes have changed; grown a new determination to them._"

"Don't be sorry. I would have felt the same in your place. Honestly, I'm surprised you even believed me." Malon giggled; something she hadn't done ever since Link left.

"Malon, are you ok?" Link asked. She hadn't even realized she was staring at him.

"Oh! Yeah I'm…I'm ok…Just tired." "_Smooth one girl, now he thinks you're weird!_"

But as it turned out, Link hadn't thought much of it. "All right then." Malon headed towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought you were going to sleep." Link asked in confusion.

"Well, there's no other beds, save for Ingo's. I'm going to go sleep in the barn." She replied.

"_This is your chance!"_ Link thought. "Not if its _storming_ you won't," he said as he pulled out his ocarina; a devilish grin on his face. Just as Malon realized what was happening, Link was playing the song of storms. And within seconds, it was raining too hard to open the front door.

Still grinning, Link scooted over so he was only taking half the bed, and patted next to him. Malon sighed. "I'll get you for this, fairy-boy." Were her last words before turning out the lights and slipping into bed. She couldn't complain though. Crowded as it was, the bed was much more comfortable than the hay in the barn. She found herself involuntarily scooting closer to him, and his arm instinctively came around her.

"_Thank Din it's so dark in here. I must be as red as my hair by now…"_

She placed her head between the groove of his shoulder and neck, falling asleep to the scents of the forest, with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. The last thought on both their minds was "_I wish this moment could last forever_"

When Link awoke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. The storm had stopped, and he could smell breakfast cooking downstairs.

Still groggy from sleep, he made his way into the kitchen. Malon was there cooking breakfast. He couldn't help but laugh out loud, she had to stand on a stool to be able to reach the counter.

She craned her neck around and looked at him, not stopping what she was doing.

"Well sleepy-head, I see you finally woke up. Teehee, you're worse than dad!"

"What time is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"8:30!" she said proudly. "I've been up for two hours."

"…" Link's eye twitched. "Malon, you have too much energy." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well fine then. I guess you don't want breakfast then, do you?"

"Lets not be hasty now" Link laughed. "I don't know if I'll have the energy to help you with your chores if I don't eat."

"Actually, I was thinking about us taking the day off." She smiled. "I already fed the animals today, and the stables can wait to be cleaned. This is your last day here after all." She paused for a few seconds. "You know, I've lived in Hyrule my whole life and still haven't been to the lake?" she laughed. "I've wanted to, but there's always so much work to do. Dad's always too lazy to get any work done."

"And I suppose you want us to go there today?"

"You catch on quick."

After finishing breakfast, the two of them mounted Epona and rode out towards the lake. Even on horseback the lake was a long ways away. It was at least 10 o' clock before they got there.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" Her eyes were sparkling. Link could tell she was enjoying herself."_Now this brings back memories…_" Link looked towards the fishing pond. Then towards the water temple. "_Some memories better than others…_"

Malon noticed his absentminded stare. "You ok?"

He snapped out of it. "Yeah. Just…memories. Sometimes it's hard to remember what's really happened and what hasn't."

"I know what'll cheer you up."

Link had barely even started asking his question before Malon was upon him, tickling his sides unmercifully. 

"Come on Malon! I can't breathe!" She released him. Big mistake. With the quick breath he took, he turned the tables on her.

"Say uncle!" he commanded.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! FINE! Uncle!"

"Now say 'Link is a hottie!'"

"You're asking for it!" She threw him off of her, straight into the lake.

He resurfaced, and spit a mouthful of water out of his mouth, much to Malon's amusement, who couldn't stop herself from laughing hysterically. Link couldn't help but laugh too.

Night fell upon the lake swiftly. The two youths were at the waters edge, feet dangling in the water. Malon rested her head on Link's shoulder. He blushed, hoping she wouldn't notice. Even after years of being around animals, she still smelled like flowers.

"The sky…when its lit up by all the stars and the moon…its so ro-…" She cut herself off. "_Was I really about to say this was romantic?"_

"What?" Link asked.

"I said it looks pretty." She lied. In an attempt to change the subject, she asked Link "Why don't you play your ocarina for us?" Link took the bait, and started playing a slow melody, full of rhythmic eighth notes and quarter notes, and graceful trills. It was mystical, the way he blended them together made it difficult to catch the tempo. Before he knew what happened, she had fallen asleep. Link carried her to Epona and they rode back, and somehow he was able to keep from waking her. After he tucked her into bed, he silently crawled in after her.

"Link…" she said, fighting back the sleep that threatened to overtake her.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy we're friends."

"Me too."

"We'll always be friends, won't we? You'll always be there for me, right?"

"Until the end of time."

Satisfied, Malon inched closer to him and submitted to the blissful sleep that awaited her.

* * *

The time had finally come for him to leave. He had Epona all saddled up and ready to go, when Malon came running out the door. 

"_Damn! I was hoping to avoid any long goodbyes…_"

"You're leaving, aren't you? To go find Navi…"

He nodded, his face burning with resolve.

"You better come back this time! If you don't come back, my cuckoos will hunt you down!!" She was in tears. "_He just got here though! How can he be leaving already?_" She rushed up to him in an embrace that was a surprise to the both of them. He shyly returned it. His tunic was getting wet from her tears.

"_This is what I wanted to avoid…I can't stand to see her cry like this._"

After thinking for a few seconds, he took out his ocarina and started playing the song she taught him, so long ago. As he played, her skull-piercing sobs slowly subsided to faint, almost inaudible sniffles. She slowly released him when he came up with an idea. "Malon, I want you to take this," he said, handing her his bow and quiver. "This way, I have to come back to get it."

"But…what will you do without your bow?" she asked, still sniffling

"I'll be fine, I hardly use it anyway. I'm more the type to rely on my brute strength." He said, flexing his arms, which managed to pull a few giggles from her. "Now I expect you to be a better shooter than I am by the time I get back." He joked with her.

"Somehow, I have a feeling that this time; it might take a little longer for me to find my way back, ok?"

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing immediately afterward. "Good luck, fairy-boy." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Stay strong, Malon."

And with that, he rode off into the sunrise, to an unknown destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 years without Link…she felt like the empty shell of a girl; a body without a spirit. Still focused deeply in the night sky, she didn't even hear the horse being tied up to a pole by the loft, or the footsteps slowly approaching her.

"Kind of reminds me of that night years ago." Malon whipped around, alarmed to find a cloaked figure standing behind her. The cloak he bore was thick and brown, with a hood on it. It was too dark to see inside the hood of the figure standing before her. "The flow of time…is a funny thing. Like a river, where all the water ends up back at the beginning of the stream, time will bring all people back to the place where they most belong." He continued. "Childhood friendships will flow into deeper bond…" A blue light floated out of his hood. She quickly recognized it to be a fairy.

"_It can't be him…can it? He's been gone for so long…"_

The figure removed his cloak, revealing unruly blonde hair, blue eyes that could pale the sky, and a face of fierce determination.

"A bond that time itself could not hope to sunder."

Malon fell to her knees; tears streaming down her face. A hand, soft but calloused from battle, reached out and offered to help her up. "You aren't gonna stay out here all night, are you?" He asked, giving her a warm smile. She looked up, and saw that the cute friend she once new was now a handsome adolescent. Just like that, the ice that built up after years of being alone melted away. She took the arm gratefully and brought herself to her feet, immidiately afterwards pulling and tugging on his face and nose. "Hey! Stop it, Mal. That hurts!" The confused look on his face was enough to make her crack up laughing like she used to.

"So you arent wearing a mask..." she started, giving herself a quick pinch "and im definitely not dreaming..." she paused for a moment, throwing her arms around him, instantly feeling his warmth rush to her. "It's real this time! Oh fairy-boy, you're back! We're gonna have so much fun now!"

"Mal-."

"We can go back to the lake and fish..."

"Mal-..."

"And you can tell me all about your adventure and we can finally have a peacful life together here, on the ranch!"

"MALON! LET GO, I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

She released him, feeling the immediate wave of cold wash over her body. She reached out her hand, which Link took, and the two of them strolled back to the loft.

At long last, her best friend returned home. They slowly made their way back to the loft, taking their time, neither wanting to rush the moment. Link opened the door and let her in. She gave a sigh of relief; contented, the bottomless pit in her heart finally filled.

"Malon?"

"Yes, Link?"

"You still have a grip that could crush marble."


	2. Outbreak

"So what happened after you killed the evil spirit possessing the mask?"

"Well, as promised, I gave the mask back to the traveling mask salesman. As it turned out, when I went back in time after defeating Ganon, somehow the flow of time dropped Navi off in an earlier time period. Not much earlier, but by a week or two I'd say. She wandered around for a while trying to find me, eventually running into the same skull kid that I would weeks later. The skull kid under control of the mask took her captive, and breaking the curse on the mask broke the seal it had on Navi. After that we came back here as fast as we could to see you."

"That's just like you, isn't it? Going off and completely forgetting your own dilemma to spend years saving a town full of people you don't even know…" She playfully shoved him. "Fairy-boy…you are something else."

He grinned. "That reminds me…" he said, standing up. "I didn't completely forget about you while I was gone. Here, I got this for you." After rummaging in his pack for a few seconds, he pulls out a glimmering jewel; a shade of blue so light it was almost clear. It had a string attached to it. "This is a moon's tear. I managed to get one before I left clock town. A friend of mine made it into a necklace for you. I hope you like it."

She took it and held it into the sunlight. "Link, it's beautiful!" The jewel seemed to scatter the light all around her, surrounding her with a bluish aura.

"_Not as beautiful as you are…_"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got a gift for Saria too, and I need to stop off at the forest to give it to her." Noticing Malon's pout, he added "Come now, I haven't seen her in 3 years either. Besides, you're cuter when you're smiling."

"Oh, fine. But hurry back. I don't want you pulling another disappearing act on me this time, hear?"

"Promise. If I go anywhere else, I'll be sure to tell you first." He said with a laugh.

* * *

The forest was eerily deserted. Looking around, the bright, natural forest he once knew now was still, quiet…dead almost. 

"If anyone knows something about this, it's Mido," Link thought out loud. But when Link entered Mido's house, he didn't see him. He just heard a quiet sniffling from behind a crate. Stealthily, he approached the noise. Mido was hiding, and almost broke through the ceiling out of fright. He calmed down once he saw it was Link.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" he asked, regaining his bossy composure.

"Chill Mido, I know you don't like me and all, but I have to get this package to Saria. It's a present for her." Link retorted.

"Well you're out of luck then. Saria disappeared weeks ago. All that was left in her house was a note on her bed." Mido shuffled around in his pocket and produced a piece of paper which he gave to Link. The note read

"_Link is undoubtedly searching for the girl who lives in this house by now. If he wants to know where he can find her, then send him to Lake __Hylia__. I believe I can help him._

_Come alone._

_-A friend from the shadows"_

"Thanks, Mido. Don't worry, Saria is going to be fine. When she gets back, give this to her." After presenting Mido the gift, Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Serenade of Water. Before Mido could say "Stop!", Link was at Lake Hylia. He tensely walked across the bridge, knowing full well this was more than likely a trap. But it was the only lead he had on Saria's mysterious disappearance. As he walked the shoreline, he halted in his tracks, noticing something amiss.

"Do you feel it Navi? Something's not right..."

The fairy gasped. "Look in the lake!!"

He took a quick glance into the lake. Then it hit him. His reflection ceased following him several meters back. "No…not here…"

With a menacing laugh, his reflection dove out of the water, landing in front of him.

"Light dwellers are all too predictable."

Link instinctively reached for his sword.

"Sheathe your weapon, lightie. I have no quarrel with you." He cackled.

"I thought I took care of you already." Link spat.

"Of course. Seven years into a future that won't happen. But that is not why I am here. Believe it or not, but I've actually come to help you save your friend. First though, there is something you must see." His dark counterpart raised his hand parallel to the ground, and moved it in a circular motion, creating a pool of darkness in the air. "Observe."

Link returned his sword to its sheathe, and peered into the pool. He saw the evil mask he defeated. This image faded into an image of the moon, and zoomed in to see Link delivering the killing blow to the mask. Then, he saw a bluish-green fog flowing from the back of the mask. The view zoomed back out, showing the fog leaking from the moon onto the unsuspecting planet beneath it. This image faded to an image of Saria in her house, being taken against her will by a mysterious figure that Link could not make out. The pool then vanished as quickly as it was created.

"Funny, I don't remember that cloud coming from the mask when I killed it," Link pondered.

"You couldn't see it. No one could, it's no ordinary cloud Link," his dark side said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "That cloud you saw…it is the most horrible, indescribable virus you or anyone else will ever see."

"So, the mask lost the fight to me on purpose?"

"Evidently, yes. In fact, it was created for just that purpose." Noticing Link's grimace, he added "But do not feel guilty. Majora's mask had to be stopped. The world can recover from a virus, even one as horrible as this. But the moon colliding into earth could have threatened to destroy the entire planet."

"What exactly does this virus do?"

"The virus mutates the body of anything it comes into contact with. The infected slowly and painfully lose control over their body and mind. They become bent on killing anything not yet in contact with the virus. But there is hope. Every seriously corrupted area has a boss giving out the orders. If you take him out, the minions will return to normal."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I AM you. I think we got off on the wrong foot the first time we met. I was under Ganondorf's control, as was all the people who dwell in the shadow plane. It's such a negative stereotype that the darkness is associated with evil. We are simply beings living in an alternate plane than the light dwellers. Don't forget, just as order cannot exist without chaos, all light casts a shadow." With a wicked cackle, he returned to his home in Link's reflection. "One more thing you should know, _Fairy-boy_, there is a person you know, someone close to you that you cannot hope to complete this journey without, for this person holds the power to cleanse the world of _the one who controls the virus._"

"Wait! Who is it?"

"Ah, now that lightie, I am afraid I'm not allowed to tell you." With a wink, Link's dark side completed the transition to becoming his reflection once more.

"_Who could it be? And why did he call me…fairy-boy?_"

* * *

It was past 8 o' clock when Link finally returned to the ranch. Malon greeted him by angrily tackling him and pinning him to the ground. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D HURRY!" She was angry more out of worry than actual anger.

Link couldn't look her in the eye. He didn't want to hurt her again, not after he'd just returned to her.

"_I'm really getting sick of this hero business. The only one who ever appreciates it is Malon, and I always end up hurting her to do so..._"

"Mal, believe me, if I could get away with not doing this, I would. I would stay here with you for the rest of my days. But..." Malon could see where this was going.

Malon rolled off of him. "And what is it this time, hm? Save the princess? Ganon's back? What suicidal mission do they have you running into THIS time?" She looked like she was about to start crying again.

"_No, Mal…no more tears over him. You promised yourself you wouldn't cry any more…_"

"I know it hurts. Believe me, not a second passes that I don't wish the goddesses chose someone else for this. But they picked me, and if there's anything I've learned over my travels, It's that nothing happens on accident. Trust me in this, It's important and I'm the only one that can stop it."

Malon stood up. "Well, I figured as much would happen. So I've decided. I'm coming with you this time." Link started to protest, then stopped, remembering his shadow's words.

"_One more thing, **fairy boy**__…_"

"_Of course!__ How could I have been so dense? It's obvious that my companion who will help me is Malon. Why else would my dark side have used her pet name for me?"_

Malon helped Link to his feet. "Sure thing Mal. I get sort of lonely on these long adventures, and there's no one in Hyrule I'd rather accompany me." Receiving an evil look from Navi, he added "And of course, Navi will be coming too. What would I be without my fairy?"

She was instantly cheered up by the earlier comment. "Great then! Lucky for you, I've been practicing my archery. I'm a better shot than you now," she snickered. Link cocked an eyebrow at this comment. Noticing this, she fetched her bow from the barn, and shot three shots at the wall in rapid succession. Each shot was so precise, that they landed on top of each other, each arrow splitting the shaft of the one in front of it.

If Link's jaw could reach the ground, it would have. Now he was definitely glad she would be coming along.

"Besides," she added. "You look like you could use a woman's touch."

"pfft,"

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips, watching him melt in her arms.

"If I knew it was that easy to win you over, I would have just asked to come along when you were looking for Navi," she giggled. He had to give a chuckle at her mood swings. As they made their way back into the house, she told him "You really should learn to relax once in a while, or you'll kill yourself from the stress.


	3. Captured!

"Well, that's everything." Malon sighed, securing their knapsack of supplies to Epona. She wiped the sweat from her brow, content with their work. "Ready to get moving?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? There's no shame in backing out."

"Don't even start that with me, Link. I'm sick of you going alone on all these trips and leaving me with nothing to do but worry for years on end. You just got back, and I'm not losing you again. If that means I have to fight by your side, then so be it."

He laughed. "I knew there was no talking you out of it. You sure are stubborn, you know that?" he mused. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, first things first. We have to find Saria. I won't leave her in the hands of those kidnappers."

Malon nodded, and asked "But where could she be? You said you didn't see where they took her."

"I didn't see, but I know how we can find out." With that said, he produced his ocarina from the knapsack and played Saria's song. Within a few seconds he could hear Saria's voice.

_"Link?__ Is that you?" _She sounded weak.

_"The one and only."_

_"Great! The forest needs you Link. Something corrupted the forest__; overrunning it with monsters,__ and they're holding me prisoner in a secret reach of the forest. Please! Save the Kokiri children!" _Her voice cut off from there.

"Listen, Malon. As soon as we enter the forest, I want you to have your bow out and ready. Shoot anything that moves. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt coming with me." She nodded her approval, and mounted Epona, clinging tightly to Link's waist. He dug his heels into the horse's side, ushering her forward, into the forest.

"_Well…there's no turning back now…_"

* * *

"This is where Epona gets off. She never would follow me into the forest," Link said, tying her to a nearby tree. The two of them entered, crossing the bridge into the town. "Stay close." Malon readied her bow, determined not to be caught off guard. When they entered the town, Link gasped. Saria wasn't kidding. The forest hadn't ever looked this bad, not even when Gohma infected the Great Deku Tree all those years ago.

"So, the virus even affects plants…" he muttered. Just the deku babas scattered across the ground was enough to make him shiver. Their stems had grown thicker, their heads turned a dark shade of red, and their teeth now extended far beyond their mouth. Several beasts who Link could only assume to be guards patrolled the perimeter, though luckily, it was night and they had not yet spotted the adventurers. Unnatural red vines smothered the buildings and walls. Thorns now thrived in the once clear river that had turned murky from infection. The Kokiri youth were nowhere to be seen, likely hiding behind the safety of their closed doors.

Navi took the sight especially hard; falling to the ground and weeping for her lost friends. Malon picked her up and rocked her slowly. "It'll be all right Navi…Link's gonna show those beasts who's boss," she cooed. When she had calmed down enough to fly, she took another look around the place. She stopped behind the shop, and motioned for the other two to follow.

"Look, Link! This part of the wall seems…different," she said, pointing to an area on the cliff in front of her. Link sliced at the area with his sword, and instead of coming into contact with solid rock, the sword went through the moss, removing it and revealing a crudely dug tunnel. Link drew his sword and prepared to enter, but Malon stopped him.

"Saria wanted us to help the Kokiri first. We can't just leave them like this, we have to at least take out the guards and the infected plants." Link sighed, knowing she was right, and threw a deku nut towards the other side of the village. As he had planned, the guards looked up and ran towards where the nut landed, where they were promptly KO'd by Malon's arrows. Link then dispatched of the deku babas, receiving nothing more than a few minor cuts on his arms.

"Navi, go tell Mido it's safe to come out. He'll tell the others." Link told her. She returned minutes later, and the trio entered the tunnel.

Despite the torches placed on the walls of the tunnel, it was still surprisingly hard to see. Link proceeded through the tunnel with his sword drawn and Malon close behind him. After about twenty minutes of wandering, they came to the end of the tunnel. Upon exiting, they found themselves in a small clearing in the woods. In the distance, they could see a decent sized outpost, surrounded by several watch towers mounted by the same guard beasts they saw earlier.

"Navi, hide in my hat until Malon can remove the watchmen for us. It's too easy to spot a fairy in the dead of night." The fairy happily obliged.

The watchers were apparently taking shifts for the night. Three of them were fast asleep, while one pivoted in his position, spying through a telescope for any would-be invaders. Malon sniped him with an arrow, knocking him from his tower with his hands around his neck. The other three fell soon after. Knowing it wouldn't be long before the ones inside noticed their watchers were down, Link and Malon made haste to enter the outpost.

The room they entered was lit by several torches in the corners. Ahead they could see a double-door, and to either side there was a staircase leading to another door.

"Navi, can you tell where Saria is?" Link asked.

"She's in a prisoner cell somewhere in here, though I can't pinpoint where that is. Your best bet is to head down into their basement levels," she answered. Link nodded, and the three of them proceeded through the double-doors. After going down a set of stairs, they came to a large gap in the floor. A wooden bridge hung from the ceiling. They crossed the bridge and came into a barracks for the beasts that lived here. Luckily they were asleep.

"All right Malon, stay absolutely quiet," Link whispered, making his way to the other side of the room. "We can't afford for these things to wake up. As skilled of a fighter as I am…"

"Link…watch where you're going…"

"I don't think ill be able to take the 50-some-odd guards in here…"

"Link, you're about to hit a-.."

CRASH!!!

"…Vase."

"Ah, piss."

Within seconds, the trio was surrounded. Link drew his sword, prepared to at least put up a struggle.

"Think we can take em all, fairy-boy?"

"One more and we might have trouble…"

"Heh…"

There was a tense silence where no one dared to make a move, until one of the guards, obviously one of their elites, stepped forward. "Now, as ticked off as I am right now, I'm willing to make you a deal. Drop your weapons, and no harm will come to you; you will merely serve as our slaves.

Link dashed to him, and in one fell swoop, decapitated the elite. He fell to the ground, his face still carrying the surprised expression it had seconds before death.

"Anyone else wanna try talking me out of this? I'm here to save my friend, and I'll be damned if I leave here without her."

The circle closed in on them, knowing talk at this point would fall on deaf ears. Link dashed into the fray, determined to get to his friend. Try as he might, there were just too many for him to block. His shield was knocked from his hands, and he took a sharp blow to the side. While he was distracted with his wound, one of the beasts snuck behind him and smashed a rock on the back of his head, knocking him out.

His vision went black, and he fell to the floor, hearing voices that were too faint to catch the meaning.

* * *

_"Pathetic…this is my light side?" Link could hear__ a familiar voice, but could not see where it__ came from. All he could see was darkness in all directions. He was floating; on what he could not tell._

_"You claim to protect the girl, but how can you do that when you can't even protect yourself?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"What's wrong, did I hit a soft spot?"_

_"I said shut up."_

_"Hah, you're afraid that you've failed her, aren't you? That's just too cute, __**fairy-boy**__…"_

_"Shut __up__ or I'm going to hurt you."_

_"Don't make me laugh! If you want to keep your promise to her, you'd better at least wake up. __And for the record, there's more to fighting than just hack and slash. If you can't learn to loosen up and __**evade**__ for a change, then you have no chance in a place like this. Now wake up and show me the fighter you really are."_

_"Just wake up…"_

_"Wake up…"_


	4. Jailbreak!

_"You just have to wake up Link…"_

_"Just wake up…"_

_"Link…"_

SMACK!!!

Link awoke with a start, squinting at the sudden change of intensity in the light. Navi was floating before him, and the side of his face was stinging.

"Hey, he's coming around!" Navi informed someone to her left. Link sat up and looked around, finding himself in a brightly lit, stone jail cell; the memory of the events before slowly returning to him.

"Oh no, where's Malon, Navi?!" Link frantically started scanning the room, spinning around from a tap on his back to find Malon smiling warmly to him, and Saria stretched across a bed opposite him. He threw his arms around Malon, embracing her tightly. This caught her off guard, but she returned it, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Malon…I let us all down," he said, the depression evident in his voice. "You could have been hurt…"

She pulled away from him. "Don't blame yourself for all of this. And please, don't act like you have to protect me from every little danger." She cockily flipped her hair back with her hand. "I can take just as much a beating as you can. Besides, you got the worst of it. They didn't even touch me, save for throwing me in here. That rock must have really put you out; you've been out cold for at least 3 hours now." She smiled. "How's your head?"

He rubbed at it, wincing in pain. There was a distinctive knot forming on it, and he thought he could feel a crack in the skull. "It's been better," he replied, a grin forming across his face.

Across the room he heard someone clear their throat loudly. He saw Saria smirking with her hands on her hips. "Gee, don't I feel loved? It's like you didn't even notice me!" She put on a fake look of hurt. Link laughed, putting one hand behind his neck, and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Saria," he said, playfully dropping to one knee in front of her and grasping one of her hands in both of his. "I hope my queen can find it in her heart to forgive me?" He kissed her hand.

"Well…" she said, a smile forming across her face. "Okay!" She jumped up and hugged his neck, unable to stay upset with him. Even after only three years, Link was widening the gap in their size. Malon couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her.

"So what happened to the forest? It's completely corrupted now!" Link asked after Saria had released him.

A grimace replaced the smile on her face. "As you know, the Great Deku Tree has entrusted in me the powers of the guardian of the forest. However, those…those _monsters_ were too much for even me to handle. With me out of the way, the virus spread across the forest, infecting and mutating all in its path." A tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

"That's awful…" Malon said sympathetically.

"Well, maybe you're all forgetting, but if we don't get out of here, we won't be able to return the forest to normal. I suggest we start thinking of our escape; there's no telling what these _things _will do to us ," Navi chimed in.

Link nodded, glancing towards the guard outside of the cell bars. He was asleep in his chair; to his left was a chest containing their valuables, and above him, on a peg from the wall, hung a ring of keys.

"Navi, do you think you could reach the keys over there and get us out?" Link asked. "You're the only one who can fit through the bars.

"I'll try," she replied. As silently as she could muster, she slipped through the bars and grabbed the ring of keys from the wall. She froze in her tracks as the guard moved; luckily he was only shifting in his sleep. The fairy let out a sigh of relief, and brought the keys to the door; unlocking it and handing the ring to Link. He creaked the door open, again causing the guard to shift in his sleep. He grumbled something inaudible, and returned to his loud snoring. Link tiptoed across the floor, wary of any vases in his way this time, and unlocked the chest. Checking to make sure the guard was still sleeping, he opened the chest and strapped on his sword and shield.

_"Damn…the rest of my stuff isn't in this chest…" _he thought to himself. He handed Malon her bow, and Saria her slingshot, and the three of them crept up the stairs into the next room. This room was a straight hallway, with one guard patrolling the center. At the end of the room was another chest. Saria loaded a deku nut into her slingshot, and fired it in front of the guard. It flashed, stunning him momentarily, and the three dashed past him. Not wanting to take any chances, Link decapitated the guard with a stroke of his blade. They unlocked the chest, and Link recovered his bottles, bombs, and his boomerang. They then proceeded through the next door.

They were now in what looked to be the mess hall of the outpost. At least 50 or so of the infected guards were eating and conversing. They were loud enough to not have noticed the door closing or the guard in the hall screaming in pain. Navi observed the ceiling, noticing several chandeliers hanging directly above the tables by thin ropes, and pointed this out to Link. He turned to Malon and shot her an evil grin.

"Go ahead, fairy-boy," she said, having trouble stifling her laughs. Link took out his boomerang and chucked it at ropes on the chandeliers, severing them and sending them crashing to the unexpecting victims below.

"You won't BELIEVE who I saw flirting with Kajind yesterday!" Two of the guards were in a conversation.

"It wasn't Shalis was it? I simply can't STAND her…"

"Hey, what's that?"

CRASH!!!

The chandeliers shattered on the table, and those that weren't killed immediately by it were knocked out cold.

"Boys and their boomerangs…" Malon muttered to Saria.

"Tell me about it," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

At the entrance to the next room was another chest. Inside it Link recovered his longshot, ocarina, lens of truth, and iron boots. They were about to open the door, but Navi stopped them.

"I saw where we were going by peeking out of your hat when you were knocked out. This is the room where you woke up all the guards last time." She told them.

"So?" Link asked.

"So, don't you think the chandeliers woke them up? They're probably waiting right outside this door for you as we speak," she said, matter-of-factly. Link used his lens of truth to look through the door, and as Navi had predicted, there was a small army waiting just outside the door. Not wanting a repeat of their last performance, he began to think of a way to get through. He snapped his fingers as he hatched an idea. He lit several bombs and chucked him out the door as fast as he could, and dove to the ground, covering his ears. Malon and Saria could hear voices on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Maybe some kind of fruit?"

BOOM!!!

Link took another glance through his lens of truth and saw the group of guards was either completely vaporized, or smashed against the wall in a graceless heap.

They passed through the door now that the coast was clear, and began to try and cross the bridge. One of the infected on the other side however, pulled a lever and the bridge rose up moved above the other side of the crevasse. The minion began laughing and dancing, a triumphant grin across its face as it exited the room. Links eye started twitching, as he pulled his longshot out.

"Malon, hold on to Saria," he instructed. She did as she was told, and Link wrapped his arm around Malon's waist and fired the longshot at the bridge. It made contact and sunk into the wooden bridge, pulling the group to the other side.

"Finally! I've had about enough of this dank dungeon. I need some fresh air," Saria said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I think we could all use a little of that," Link answered. "Right Malon?" He glanced over towards her. "Are you all right? Your face is turning a little red," he commented.

"You're still holding my waist, Link," she told him. Now it was his turn to blush, he hastily removed his hand. Navi was snickering in his hat. He had forgotten he was even holding her, it felt so natural.

With a final few breaths of rest, the team passed through the final door into the wooded clearing. Link strolled down the stairs, but when the girls tried to pass, several spikes shot up, barring their way out.

"Heh, heh…you've got some nerve kid, coming here and wrecking my place up like that," A deep, almost monotone voice echoed from behind him. He turned around to see a gargantuan hog on the roof of the outpost. He had a gash in the side of his stomach, and his insides were beginning to fall out. He carried a hook in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. It jumped down from the ceiling making a small crater where it landed. The shockwave was almost enough to knock Link off his feet.

It approached him. "You will pay for the damage you have caused." He swung his butcher knife, cleaving through the air. "Prepare yourself, _defender of the light_." It lunged forward at Link, swinging his knife horizontally. Link was able to block it, but it knocked him off of his feet.

_"Damn! That thing is faster than it looks…"_

He rolled to the side just in the nick of time to avoid being severed in half by a vertical swipe. He got back on his feet, and fired his longshot at the creatures face. It connected, and he got a few good hacks in before he was thrown off, slamming back first into a rock. He was dazed for a moment, and his vision slowed down. He saw Malon on the side, the fear imminent in her eyes. He looked up, seeing the creature bringing his knife down. He was able to get his shield up at the last second, but it was severely damaged from taking the blow head on and snapped in half. He tossed it to the side, and tried the hookshot again, but the creature moved its face and swiped his feet from under him with his hook.

_"If you can't learn to loosen up and __**evade**__ for a change, then you have no chance in a place like this. Now wake up and show me the fighter you really are…"_

He remembered his dark side's words. He regained his footing and parried a blow from the axe. It tried to do the trick with its hook again, but Link jumped and swiped the arm while it was under him. The beast was getting angry now, and Link could tell. He could use this to his advantage. Spotting a tree to his right, he jumped to the side to avoid a hit from the cleaver, and stood in front of the tree. The beast began a berserk charge at Link, the cleaver high above his head. He brought it down to Link at breakneck speed, but Link stood his ground, calm and collected all the while…

**A/****N :**** Uh oh! Holy climactic cliffhanger, Batman! Will Link survive the match? Or will his calmness lead to his own demise?**

**This was by far the most fun chapter I've written so far. ****Always loved Jailbreak scenes.**


	5. The heart of the virus

At the last possible second, Link nimbly rolled to the side to avoid being split in two by the gigantic cleaver. He regained his footing and turned to see that his plan had worked perfectly; the creature had gotten the cleaver stuck in the tree and it couldn't get it out. Link snickered for a few seconds before Navi's voice brought him back to reality.

"What are you doing standing there? KILL HIM BEFORE HE GETS HIS KNIFE OUT!"

He nodded and aimed his longshot directly into its face again. It saw it coming though, and let go of the cleaver so he could dodge the hit. It charged at Link with the hook again, doing the foot swipe, but Link jumped and landed on his arm. With his Longshot in one hand and his sword in the other, he shot at the creatures face, making contact this time. Before he was pulled to it, he stabbed his sword into the arm and held on to it, leaving a deep gash all the way up his arm. Seeing his chance, he thrust the sword square between its eyes, piercing the skull and dropping it to the ground. He jumped off its chest and wiped the blood from his blade off the grass.

No sooner had the spikes blocking their way dropped, Saria and Malon were next to Link suffocating him with a hug. Noticing his face turning a shade of purple, they released him, sending him to the floor gasping for air.

"Well, I'm glad to know that if these freaks and the virus don't kill my by the end of the week, you two will finish the job," he managed out between breaths. Saria covered her mouth and giggled at the statement.

"So you can take down monsters twenty times your size, but you can't handle a bear hug from a pair of girls?" Malon said playfully, smirking the whole time. "I'm afraid I may never fully understand you, fairy-boy." She offered her arm out to help him up, and he took it. But instead of getting to his feet, he pulled her to the ground next to him.

"OOF!"

"Heh, obviously you don't understand me if you didn't see THAT coming," he laughed. She pouted, noticing Saria's giggles had escalated into a holding-your-side laughter.

Link pushed himself back up to his feet, shortly followed by Malon. "Well Saria, I guess we better get you back to the forest. Hopefully by now it will have returned to its original state," Link told her.

"You're leaving already?" she asked, a frown tugging at her face. That face always got Link; he couldn't stand to see her sad, even if she was only faking it. He had hurt her enough already by disappearing for three years. He approached her and gently hugged her. "Don't worry; we can at least spend the night here. Just for you, kay?" he whispered to her. Her face lit up instantly at this and she hugged him back tightly.

"I hate to break up this moment between you two, but look!" Navi was pointing towards the beast's corpse. It was starting to evaporate, leaving a small hog in its place. The hog got up, squealed, and ran off into the forest. Underneath it was a glowing, light green sphere, about the size of a fist. Link picked it up and showed it to the others. "Wonder what it could be?" he thought out loud. Malon and Saria examined it, but producing no result. Navi then took a closer look at it. "I'm not sure what it is, but I have a friend who might. He lives by the lake, we should take it to him and let him look it over," she concluded.

Link nodded and slipped the orb into his pocket. His gaze turned to the tunnel back to the Kokiri village and the four of them made their short return back.

Much to Saria's delight, the forest was again showing its original vitality and vigor. The vines smothering the plants had withered and vanished, the river was clear and thorn-free once more, the deku babas were gone, or at least back to normal, and even the red tint to the sky had faded back to a midnight blue. Seeing this, Link relaxed, and it wasn't until then that he realized just how tired he was.

Seemingly reading his mind, Malon exclaimed "Aw man, it must be at least 4 A.M. now! There's no way we'll get a full night's sleep now…" she whined. Then Link remembered a song he learned from a scarecrow in Termina, the inverted song of time. He pulled out his ocarina and began to play, the flow of time slowing down with every note.

"There we go Malon, now we'll have plenty of time to rest before morning breaks," he sighed in content. "Here, we can sleep in my house."

"Oh no you don't Link. She's staying with me tonight," Saria commanded. "And don't give me that look like you don't know what I'm talking about. Your house only has one bed."

"Saria!" The two blushed at the statement. Navi on the other hand was laughing at them mercilessly.

"Fine…" Link grumbled. "Just like everywhere else I go…" He began talking in a high pitched, overly sarcastic voice. "Thanks for saving us from certain doom Mr. Hero of Time! Now you can go ahead and leave. Oh, and stay away from our children…" His voice returned to normal. "No respect…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in an underground bio lab…_

"Yes, all is going according to plan, master. The boy and his girlfriend have cleansed the forest and rescued the forest sage. They suspect nothing of our real plans."

"Excellent work, Vile. Continue your observations and await further orders."

"As you command, master."

"Hero of Time…You are far too helpful for your own good…"

* * *

Link awoke after what was really four hours of sleep, but felt like ten. Stretching, he mumbled to himself, "That inverted song of time sure does wonders for the complexion…" Upon finishing his sentence, he heard someone's voice.

"Well good morning, _fairy-boy_". Saria was standing by his bed.

"AHHHHH!!!" Link toppled off the side of his bed. "What are you doing in here? How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes, I woke up early and came to see if you were up yet. I wanted to talk to you," she said.

Link, regaining his composure, smiled. "All right, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Malon."

He felt his heartbeat go into double-time at the sound of her name.

"Wh-What about her?"

"Well, there's something going on between you two, isn't there?"

"Of course not. She's just a friend."

"Come now, Link. I've known you since you were brought here, I think I can tell when you're lying to me."

Link blushed slightly and looked to the ground. Saria smirked triumphantly. "I knew it! I could tell you two were just a little too close to be 'just friends'." When Link didn't respond, she continued. "She talked about you a lot last night. I can't tell you exactly what, but believe me. None of it was bad."

He perked up upon hearing that. "Really?"

She smiled. "Really. Now I don't want to rush you two, but you should tell her soon. She's gorgeous, so you better make a move before someone else does."

Link nodded. "I guess I've just been waiting for the right moment."

"Pfft, I know how you are when it comes to romance, totally oblivious to all going on around you. You're lucky I decided to help you out, or you may never have told her." She laughed at Link's reaction. "Don't take it too seriously, only trying to help out. And try and have fun with it." Link stuck her tongue out at her, and before she could retaliate, Malon was calling for them.

"Link! Get your lazy rear down here and let's go already!" Link looked out the window, she was already packed and everything.

"Chill, woman! I'm coming! Just let me say bye to Saria," he responded.

"You've got three minutes!"

"Well Saria, guess this is bye for now." He reached out and hugged her quickly.

"Don't be a stranger now," she replied, pulling from the hug and pushing him towards the exit. "Now go on, before she leaves you here."

He made his descent down the wooden ladder, and after Malon made one final wave goodbye to Saria, they saddled up on Epona and exited the forest.

"So, where to now?" Malon asked.

"The lake. We have to get this thing examined," he answered, pulling out the glowing green orb. He held it into the sunlight for a second before eventually stuffing it back into his tunic. She nodded, and Link spurred Epona on towards the lake.

The lake wasn't very far away from the forest, a two hours ride at most. They hopped the fences, and dismounted by a small house with an observing platform on the top. Navi flew out of his hat and hovered next to the door.

"This is the place. I'll let you know though, he's really smart and nice if you're nice to him, but he can be a bit eccentric at times," Navi told them, then landed on top of Link's hat. He knocked on the door, and an old man wearing a white lab coat cracked the door open. He had gray hair and was balding on the top. He looked them over for a few minutes before slamming the door open.

"Navi! Good to see you, where have you been the past 10 years?" he asked, just a little too jollily for Link or Malon's tastes.

"Watching over this little nuisance," she replied, motioning towards Link, who was giving her an evil glare. The old man chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Eugene Woods; proud biologist. Did you need my help with something?"

"Yes. You've heard of the nasty virus spreading across Hyrule, correct?" he asked.

"Of course. They're calling it the red death, and it's only a matter of time before it reaches here too," he responded with a sigh.

"Well, we're here to stop it from getting out of hand. We've removed the virus from the Kokiri forest, and upon doing so we found this." He showed him the green object. "We were wondering what it is and if it was of any importance."

Eugene looked at it for a moment, before snatching it from Link's hands. "My word…" he mumbled. "This, travelers, is a very core of the virus itself! So much data on the virus is contained in this sphere...Leave it with me, and I will have it analyzed for you by the end of tomorrow."

"Sure thing." He said, turning to Malon. "And I suppose we should head back to the ranch. I'm sure Talon will be happy to see us."

Malon smiled for a split second before a look of extreme distress came over her.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell dad I left! HE'S GONNA KILL ME NOW!" she screamed, mounting Epona in record time. "Get on, fairy-boy, I'm driving." Link knew better than to disagree when she got like this.

**A/N: Sorry for all the fluff everyone, but trust me, it'll start picking up in the next few chapters.**


	6. Reminiscence

"Malon…don't worry so much, I'm sure Talon will understand…"

"I've been gone a full two days…and he's always so protective over me. Don't you think he'll be just a little upset that I've gone off to fight some killer virus without even telling him?"

"Not in the least. I think he'll be a little worried about where you are, but I don't think he'll make such a big deal over it. That's not like him, and you know it."

"I sure hope you're right, Link."

Link put his hand over her shoulder reassuringly. "I know I'm right. Now just go into the ranch and tell him the truth." She smiled, knowing she could trust in Link. Ever since the day they met he broke naught even the smallest promise. She dismounted Epona and walked up the incline into the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. Link stayed behind, he knew it would be best for her to do this herself.

She scanned the ranch for a few seconds. Everything seemed the same as when she left. The horses were merrily trotting around the corral, cuckoos playing in their pen, cows lazily grazing on the far side. Her dad was likely inside, sleeping as usual. But where was Ingo? Probably on a sales trip, she thought to herself.

"Well, it's good to see the virus hasn't done anything here yet," she thought out loud. After a sigh of relief, she walked through the doors into the house. Talon was there, but not sleeping as she had expected. He was holding his head with one hand, and had the other bracing himself up on the table. He looked up when she came in.

"Malon!" Just seeing her took all the pain out of his face. He trapped her in a bear hug; sending her gasping for air when he finally released her.

"It's…good to see you too dad." She smiled at him, but was immediately taken back by the expression on his face. Not of anger or worry, but _despair_. "Dad?..."

"Where did you go without telling me?" He was fighting to hold back his tears. "What would be so important that you could completely forget to tell me where you were?"

"Dad…Link came back. But no sooner had he got here and he was already going off to serve Hyrule again. I couldn't lose him again, not this soon. I waited for him for three years last time. I almost gave up hope. I had to go with him. If that's what it took to be with him again, I was ready to fight by his side." Talon could see the determination in her eyes. She loved Link, even if she didn't realize it at her age. He knew he was in no place to tell her to stay; no place to deny her from following her heart.

He smiled. "Ok Malon, you win. If you want to be with Link, I won't stop you. But he better take extra-special care of you, or I'll have his hide."

Malon's face lit up instantly. "Thank you daddy!" she shouted as she pulled him into a hug. He sighed. He would miss his daughter, but as long as she was happy, it would be worth it.

* * *

"Zelda, even in your form of Sheik, you know you have been forbidden to leave the castle." Impa stood between him and the side door of the castle.

"Please Impa, you must let me pass," Sheik commanded.

"I trust you have heard of the reports of the virus on the outside?" Impa asked him.

"Of course, that's why I'm going out. I have to find a way to stop it."

"This is not something you need to concern yourself with. The Hero of Time has already been put to the job. For now it would be best for us to remain in the castle, and see how things play out."

Sheik sighed. He knew there was no getting past here when she was like this. Taking a deep breath and drawing his power, he resumed his form of Princess Zelda.

"Good girl. You know this is for your own safety. The magical barrier around the castle and castle town will keep the virus out. If you leave, you're exposing yourself to it and whatever it may do to you."

She nodded, turning towards the library. If she couldn't help Link in person, she could at least gather information about the virus for him.

* * *

"How'd he handle it, Mal?" Link asked from his perch atop Epona. 

"He actually took it pretty well. He wasn't mad or anything, just worried. He said there's no one he'd rather me go with than you, but if something happens to me he'll skin you alive." Noticing Link's eyes widen, she added, "Oh calm down. I'm sure he was only joking. You know Talon…" He let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where to now?" she asked.

"Well, Eugene won't be finished with the core until tomorrow. If you want…we could spend the night here."

Malon smiled brightly. "You mean it?" Link nodded and dismounted Epona, leading her back to the corral.

"I'm sure Epona could use a day off, huh girl?" Malon stroked her mane. Epona whinnied in approval.

Link turned around. The sun had already begun to set. This visit would be short lived, but he knew it was for the best. Seeing them would make Talon happy, and he knew Malon could use the rest too. Even if she didn't want to admit it, this kind of lifestyle would wear down on anyone. He followed Malon into the house, receiving a startled look from Talon.

"Back so soon?" His face contradicted his tone.

"Yup, I finally convinced fairy-boy here to let us have today off." Malon said, gesturing towards Link. He chuckled. She always had a way of bending her stories to make him look bad.

"And Link here finally decided to pay a visit, did he? Well, I'm glad ya did boy-o! Ever since you came back Malon's been back to her chipper ol' self." Malon stuck her tongue out at him, proving his point. "Ya'll are welcome to stay as long as you like." He was interrupted by a kettle going off. "Well, lucky you. Ya'll are just in time for supper!"

The three of them passed the time that night catching up. Link explained to Talon why he had disappeared for three years, starting from Navi being assigned as his fairy and ending with him returning to Hyrule.

"…and so Navi here was released from the hold the mask had over her. We tried to come back through the forest we entered through, but Termina doesn't work like that. You can't just go back the way you came though. So we spent the next three years in Termina searching for a way back to Hyrule. And naturally, this was the first place I came to when I got back."

"Golly kiddo, I had no idea you had seen so much. So much that a child your age shouldn't have to see…"

"Please Talon. Don't feel sorry for me. As long as it keeps the people I care about safe, I'll accept my fate without regrets. Farore chose me for a reason."

Talon nodded. He could tell the years of war transformed him into a man beyond the age of his body. It was then he knew his daughter couldn't be in safer hands.

"Well, it's getting late. Reckon I'll head up and hit the hay." Talon stood and opened the door.

"Good night, Talon. We won't be far behind you." Talon gave a wave goodnight, and disappeared into the house.

A few minutes of silence passed before Malon chose to break it. "You know, listening to you tell of what you've done for Hyrule, I can't help but wonder how you've managed to stay all innocent and cute, just like when we met."

He sighed. "Well…I try to keep my work life and my social life separate as much as I can. There's a side of me that takes over whenever I fight. He's the one that's used to all the killing. Then there's the me you know that has control everywhere else. " He gave her the same lopsided smile he always gave her whenever they were still just ten year olds.

She smiled back, suddenly pulling him closer to her and resting her head on his chest. Her voice became almost a whisper. "You're my hero, fairy-boy."

He smiled. He remembered Saria's words to him, and wondered if she truly loved him back.

* * *

"You summoned me, Master?"

"Yes, Vile. Have you found anything through your observations?"

"Yes. It seems the boy is smarter than we give him credit for. He has taken the virus core to the scientist near Lake Hylia. The data in the core is incomplete. However, he has managed to make something of use to the little nuisance. They are on their way to retrieve it as we speak."

The man paused, taking in the information. He hadn't planned on them knowing how to use the cores. "Release the virus into Death Mountain. We don't have time to waste for it to spread itself."

"Yes, Master." The man bowed and left, sinking once more into the shadows.

* * *

"Well, good luck Malon. Keep Link safe for me, ya hear?" Talon shouted to the departing adventurers.

"Can do, Dad!" she shouted back. Link shook his head at the statement. With a final wave, they sunk beyond the horizon.

They arrived back at the lakeside house several hours later. Link was about to knock on the door, but to his surprise, Eugene was already at the door and opened it before he could.

"Link! Good to see you old boy!" the man said in his usual jolly manner.

Navi flew out from his hat. "So, I trust you found something useful from that virus core, right?" she asked impatiently.

"But of course, Navi. As much data as there was inside that core, there is still a startling amount not contained in this. However, I was still able to make you this." He showed them a clear crystal orb on his table. In the center was a faint green glow. "Until I get more data, this was all I could do for you. This will allow you to track where the virus is. The closer you get to a heavily infected area, the brighter this orb will glow. Use it wisely. Don't go running straight into trouble when you know you won't be able to handle it."

Link scoffed at that statement, getting a laugh from Navi.

"You will surely encounter more of these through your travels. Bring them to me, I have a feeling that once I have the full data on the virus' genetic structure, I may be able to make something even more useful for you."

"Thanks, Gene. We'll return after we've retrieved another virus core for you." Navi returned to Link's hat as he took the crystal from him

"Don't be a stranger now, Navi!" He chuckled as they walked out the door.


	7. Goron City

**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for the long delay. Summer ****drumline**** stuff has started up recently, and after carrying a 60 pound bass drum for 8 hours straight I typically don't have the energy to write. Updates will be a little more frequent after all this is over and school is up, as the band practices will only be 2 hours as opposed to the 9 they are now. ****And now, without further ado, the seventh installment in "The Antivirus."**

After waving a goodbye to Eugene, the trio exited the lakeside abode and prepared to mount Epona, when a cry from the distance halted them.

"Mr. Link! Waiiiiiiiit!" A man with a white shirt and jogging shorts and a red cap stopped in front of them. He bent over to regain his breath, then stood up and reached into a bad he was holding. "I have a letter for you, from none other than the princess herself." He handed Link the letter, and ran back off towards Hyrule field, singing "A postman's job is never done!"

The two looked towards each other and shrugged. Link opened the envelope and read its contents.

_Link,_

_You are __presence is requested at__ the castle. We have urgent matters to discuss. __There is__ no time to waste. Come as soon as possible._

_-Princess Zelda_

"A letter from the princess? Sounds like serious stuff, Link. We better get going while it's still daylight," Navi told him. He nodded. Hyrule castle was at least half a day's ride from the lake, and they had to get started as soon as they could.

* * *

Zelda paced about the courtyard nervously. It had only been two days since the note was sent, and it would surely take the postman a while to find him, but she couldn't help but be anxious of his meeting. What she found in her research was troubling. 

The protective barrier surrounding the Castle area was composed of an outer layer of a magical, magic absorbing net that would prevent any magical attacks. The virus would be able to get through this layer without any problems. However, the solid inner layer; built to prevent any physical attacks, would keep it out. As of late though, this inner layer was beginning to thin out. If it fell, Hyrule would be completely open to any attack, including the virus itself.

Her thoughts were interrupted. One of the guards stood at attention. "There are a pair of travelers here to see you, your highness." He bowed, and took his leave. Behind him stood Link and a redheaded girl in a white dress.

"Thank goddess you're here Link. Who's your friend?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Has it been that long since you've seen her, Zelda? You remember Malon. She's been keeping me company for a while, and helping out every once in a while." Link said, grinning and ruffling the top of Malon's hair. She scowled and fixed it.

Zelda stood for a moment, examining her. Then she snapped her fingers; her memories of the past and of the future flowing back to her. "Ah! I do remember her. You're Talon's daughter, correct?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"That's me." she smiled.

"And how is Talon doing?"

"He's actually taking my leave better than I thought he would."

"Hey! Stop dawdling, you two. We're on a mission!" Navi made her prescence and purpose known.

"Oh, Navi. I almost forgot. There are grave matter concerning us all unfolding..."

Zelda went on to explain the dilemma concerning the barrier.

"…and so the three of you are now under Royal order to find the source of this decay in the barrier and rid Hyrule of this virus. You now have access to any restricted areas. Good luck." She turned to leave, but froze, remembering something. "Please, take this with you. It will allow me to communicate with you whenever it may be necessary." She took a small, golden necklace from her pocket and handed it to Link. Link took it and nodded, giving one final wave goodbye before they exited the castle grounds.

Zelda stood by the stained glass window overlooking the castle courtyard, and allowed her hand to rest on the pane. And she watched and prayed as Hyrule's hope crossed the horizon.

* * *

"We're getting closer, Link. I have a bad feeling…the crystal is pulling us towards Kakariko Village…" Navi noted, examining the orb clutched in Link's hand. Link sighed. Things would be a lot harder for them if the village was infected. 

"Don't worry Navi, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," he said reassuringly. His face contradicted his words though. Though it may have been too discrete for anyone else to notice, Malon could see the anxiousness in his eyes. He was scared. Not for himself, but for her, and for Navi.

After what seemed like hours, the trio stood before the steps to Kakariko Village. Link dismounted Epona and held an arm out to Malon to help her down. "Ready?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she replied, taking his arm and dismounting behind them.

"Stay close; we don't know what may be waiting for us beyond the gates."

She nodded, and the two of them ascended the steps. The crystal glowed so brightly as to shine through his tunic pocket even in the middle of the day, and it was even beginning to vibrate lightly.

Crossing through the gate, they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. All the buildings were still standing, none of the infected could be seen, even the land appeared normal. But Navi could see past that.

"Something isn't quite right here, Link…Where are all the villagers?" She sounded worried.

He looked around. She was right. A dead stillness enveloped the land around him. The lonely whistle of the wind blew in the distance. He began walking forward, and before he knew it, the wind was knocked out of him and he was pinned to the floor. He heard Malon let out a muffled scream.

"Do you have to do that to everyone that walks in here? Can't you tell he's not one of them?" A female voice behind him said. She sounded agitated.

"Lynn, you know we can't be too safe. Ever since Death Mountain became infected the attacks have been nonstop. He could be a spy for all we know." A deep male voice answered her.

"Let him up, Lance. He's harmless, I can tell." Her voice became softer, and the pressure from his back slowly receded. He was dazed for a moment, and when he looked up, there was a woman smiling at him. She had long, straight black hair that fell to middle of her back. She appeared to be around 19 years old. Next to her was a man staring off to the side with his arms crossed. He looked to be about 21.

Link got to his feet and looked behind him. Malon was being restrained by a third man. The woman turned and glared to him, and he abruptly let go, receiving a kick in the shins from Malon. He grunted and walked away into a house. The woman then turned to shake Link's hand.

"Sorry about my brother there. He kinda overreacts a lot. Can't blame 'em though. Town's been through a lot ever since the virus took over Death Mountain. Name's Lynn. Lance here and I run the militia. Who are you two?"

"I'm Link, and my friend here is Malon, heir to the Lon Lon Ranch. We've been researching as much as we can about this virus and how to stop it." Link responded, returning the handshake. "Our travels have led us here. We are under orders from Princess Zelda to get up Death Mountain and stop the infection before it gets any worse. "

"What makes you think we'll believe all of that?" Lance, the male, decided to speak up.

"Because if you don't; your village will be overrun with the virus. Can't you see these kids are on your side?!" Navi stepped in for him.

He stood silent for a while, eyeing Link over. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "Fine. I hereby grant you access to Death Mountain. Don't think this means I trust you though. I've got my eye on you." He turned and walked back to his house.

Lynn smiled at Link sympathetically for a few seconds before snapping out of her trance. "Don't worry about Lance…he's just really stressed out lately. Here, I'll go release the gate for you."

Link and Malon followed her. She fiddled with a lock for a few seconds, and the gate swung open. "Be careful up there. The Gorons are a force to reckon with alone. There's no telling how fierce they will be when they're infected."

He nodded and ascended the stairs. As the group neared the Goron City, they noticed their surroundings beginning to shift. The mountain terrain had darkened to a sickening olive green. The sunlight started to become more obstructed; an unnatural night blanketed them, even though the sun was visible. They stood before the entrance to the city. A faint glow shone from somewhere inside. With the utmost care to stay undetected, they entered the city.

No longer was the city a bustling epicenter of Goron activity. At first glance it appeared void of all life, but upon closer inspection they heard a faint chanting in the distance. They tiptoed over to the ledge and peered down. Malon almost shrieked at the sight of the mutated Gorons. They had grown taller, and their backs hunched over. Long spikes grew from their back and claws extended from their fingers. Their skin was the same, dark olive green color as the terrain outside. They were gathered around some sort of fire.

"Good, they're busy. This gives us some time to think," Link whispered.

"Want me to take them out?" Malon asked, readying her bow. Link stopped her, shaking his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we won't be able to just rush in and kill everything like we did in the forest. No…Gorons are stronger than that. They have skin made of solid rock, which makes your arrows and my sword totally useless. We'll have to find some other way…"

"Quite the predicament indeed…" Navi thought out loud. She slowly hovered back towards the edge and took another look down. Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea. "Link, look down there again." He was puzzled, but did as he was told. Just when he was about to ask her what she was talking about, it hit him.

"Darunia isn't down there! Maybe he hasn't been infected yet…We can ask him for help. Navi, you're a genius." She puffed up a little, Link's comments only feeding her ego.

"The one question is…where would he be? The infected Gorons have likely already searched every room in the city." Navi asked.

"All of the rooms but one. After I reopened Dodongo's Cavern for them, Darunia showed me a secret room in the city; a room only he knew how to get into, as a pact sealing us as sworn brothers. He said he liked it because it was quiet and helped him think. If there was ever a time when he needed that room, it's now."

Link stood up, and Malon followed him. "It's this way. And stay quiet," Link whispered. He followed a hallway with many twisting turns. To anyone else, it would have seemed he was going in circles, but within a few minutes they were standing at a dead end.

"Here it is." Link stood triumphantly facing the wall.

"This is it? Link, this better be good," Malon told him sternly.

"Patience friend, patience. I have to open it first," he said, turning his head to face her, a mock grin stretching across his face. He turned back to the wall and placed both hands onto the center of it. He then began to chant something under his breath.

"By the honor of the Gorons, I plead to you my brothers and sisters. Grant me passage so that your future may be preserved."

When he finished, a small crack formed vertically down the middle of the wall. It grew wider, and the wall slid open from the crack, revealing a well lit room. They stepped in, and the wall closed and sealed itself behind them.

In the center sat a small table and a few chairs, upon which sat several of the rocks that Gorons eat. Piles of the rocks were placed in corners as well. Darunia lay strewn across a bed to the east side of the room, fast asleep.

"So this is Darunia? He doesn't look as mean as I imagined him…" Malon commented.

Link walked up to Darunia and shook his shoulder. He groggily forced open his eyes to meet a smiling face in a green hood.

"Mmphgh…who are you, and how did you-" His eyes shot open with a sudden realization. "Link! Brother, you came to help!" Darunia trapped him in a bone crushing hug rivaled only by that of Malon. "I knew you would come. The two of us together can surely reclaim the city and stop their evil plans!"

"Evil plans?" Navi asked.

Darunia's demeanor shifted to seriousness. He released Link. "They plot to make Death Mountain erupt! This will surely destroy the human village below us and much of the surrounding area. We must stop it at all costs."

"But how? Our weapons are useless against Gorons, their skin is like armor!" Link asked.

"Hmmm…Indeed, our skin is hardened from being in such harsh conditions all our life. A sword would merely slip off. I have a friend however, who may be able to help you. He specializes in weapons, and I'm sure under these circumstances he would have no problem making you a weapon more...suitable for your needs."

"And where might we find this friend of yours?"

Darunia's face lit up as a childs face might light up to the challenge of climbing a tall tree.

"At the crest of Death Mountain."


	8. Disruption

_Wake up, Axel._

_…_

_Wake up._

_As the blackness and the void slowly cleared away, my senses began to return to me. I became aware of my surroundings, and of the piercing pain creeping across my body. I winced as it passed to my head, but heard a soothing voice that almost instantly purged the pain away._

_"So your consciousness finally came back to you. Golly, you've been out cold for over a week__."_

_My eyes __crept__ open, and the first thing I saw was the woman sitting before me. The sun, spilling through the window seemed to hover around her__giving her an unearthly aura. Her auburn hair shone with such brilliance that I was forced to shut my eyes again. A hand soon cupped my cheek. __Her touch was faint; the __flesh like__ feathers upon my own. I found myself with the strength to open my eyes once more. _

_And this time, t__he light did not burn__ me._

_This time I could see her fully. And she was the epitome of radiance. __She couldn't have been older than her early twenties, if that. __Her skin was pale, but not abnormally so, just enough that she seemed to scatter the light that came into contact her in all directions and make an already well lit room even brighter. She wore her long, brown hair behind her long and pointed ears. The dress she bore was simple and white, with several yellow flowers around each shoulder. She began to speak again, in the lyrical voice that seemed to slow the flow of time._

_"That was some accident you got into. What on earth were you doing up on Death Mountain anyways? Don't you know how dangerous that place is?"__ The compassion in her voice surprised me. We had only just met and already she cared for me as though I were a beloved friend._

_Can humans really possess this kind of purity?_

_I searched my memory for a few seconds. That name…Death Mountain…rang softly in my head. Why was I there? And for that matter, why was I here?__ Silence filled the room._

_"Can't remember huh? Well, that's to be expected. You took quite the fall from up there. It's a miracle you managed to survive.__ Can you remember your name?"_

_"Yeah.__ It's Axel."_

_She smiled. "Axel. Kay, I'll be sure to remember that. I'm __Elette__. Circumstances aside, __It's__ nice to finally meet you."_

_Forcing a chuckle, I attempted to sit up, only to find that gentle hand which comforted me mere seconds ago, was now pushing me back down._

_"Oh no.__ You're not getting up in THAT condition. Milk and potions can only heal so __much,__ you have to let time do the rest." Even when she was scolding__, her voice retained that same, comforting tone as before._

_I guess, like it or not, I'll be here for a while._

* * *

"Back so soon, Vile? That didn't take long at all. I trust your work went uninterrupted."

"Yes, Lord. The virus has been released into the Goron stronghold. Their leader managed to evade being infected, but the rest of the Goron population is now under our control."

"And the nuisances? Did the Gorons take care of them?"

"Not quite. I believe they have managed to come into contact with the one uninfected Goron."

The man stood and thought for a moment.

"This may work to our advantage. I have another job for you. I want you to…disrupt their plans. Follow them. And do not let the Goron _remain _uninfected. I have business of my own to attend to"

* * *

"So you understand then? You must not let yourselves be detected by the infected Gorons. They might not look it anymore, but they organize fairly well. If they catch you in their territory alone, there's no telling what they might do to you." Darunia, with all brothership and goodwill out of the way, was all business. 

"Got it. And you're certain your friend can help us?" Link asked.

"Of course! He is the best weaponsmith in all of Hyrule!"

"All right then. We'll be back for you. Stay safe."

Darunia opened the door for them, and with one last encouraging nod, closed the door, concealing his hidden chamber once more.

Link led them through the maze of hallways in silence. When they finally reached the tunnel back to the surface, the three of them let out a sigh of relief. On several occasions they had been nearly spotted, but thanks to Navi's instructions, they were able to avoid the mutated Gorons.

The group stared up into the face of Death Mountain. And Death Mountain stared back, telling them of the trials that awaited them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Malon? I'm not sure what's going to be waiting for us on the other side of this mountain and-…" Malon cut him off.

"Don't even try to talk me out of this. Besides, we're safer up there with you than down here alone. What happens if one of those Gorons comes out? We're toast." Malon crossed her arms.

"You're probably right. Well," Link said, looking towards the crest again, "let's get climbing." And with that, they began their long ascent to the crest of the mountain.

* * *

Nights in Kakariko village seemed to last an eternity. For the last few days, life had been uneventful for the small town and its young inhabitants. The monsters ceased their nightly raids. The militia began to let its guard down. 

Cries of joy could be heard throughout the town. "Hurrah! The Hero of Time was successful!" "Praise be to the goddesses!"

An exquisite banquet was to be thrown upon the hero's return, in celebration of the restored peace. Life in the settlement returned to what it once was, a bustling center of trade and prosperity. Fathers and mothers watched their children grow in a land without fear. The children had not a care in the world, they would play with other children and enjoy all the pleasures life had to offer them. The fathers could now focus on making a name for themselves. Priority moved from that of defense to that of building up.

And all were oblivious of the coming storm.

The siege engines began to position themselves around the tower that scraped the heavens, but had no walls.

And no one noticed when the hero did not return.

In the stillness of the night, the time had come for the scourge of the land to unleash itself upon the unsuspecting town. One man, garbed in a black cloak, passed through the town's lacking defenses. And as the people slept, he set their world ablaze. With the militia discharged, he met no opposition. Men, women, and children were all sacrificed, and their blood stained the ground black.

But all was not complete, two humans remained alive. One man, and one woman. He moved swiftly, cloaked by the shadows of his destruction. They were making their way for the gates.

Fools! Did they think they could outrun death?

The man felt the shadow approaching. The pair stopped and stood to face him. And the man began to speak.

"Lynn, I want you to get to the Castle of Hyrule. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but at least you can get away. Find the girl from so long ago, and help her!" She protested at first, but gave in, and fled from the spectre.

A worthless sentiment. It was not her the shadow was after now, but her time would come. The man made futile attempts to defend himself. But he was no match for a god. When the man could move no more, the Spectre made the final step in his siege. As one soul dominated the other, the ownership of the body passed from Lance to the now Corporeal Spectre.

As the man sank into the shadows to some location known only to it, a downpour of rain fell upon the city.

And Death and Decay held dominion over the land.

* * *

The journey to the top was long and exhausting. No monsters had ambushed the heroes, and that was a good thing, for the climb enough was enough to bring them to their knees. 

"Link, we really should set up camp here. You can't expect to climb all of Death Mountain in one night." Navi always was the voice of reason for him.

Link started to protest, but Malon stopped him.

"Come on mister big-shot-Hero of Time, I can tell you're exhausted too. The weaponsmith will still be there in the morning."

He could see he wasn't going to win this fight, so Link gathered up some burnt wood scattered around from the past eruptions and started a small fire.

Grateful for the rest, Navi flew back into Link's hat and was soon sound asleep.

Link propped himself up on one of the passage walls and tried to sleep some himself. He was too wound up though. The air was too still.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard footsteps coming. And the clanking of…Armor? He stood to his feet and came face to face with a man clad in dark purple armor. He held a lance.

The commotion woke up Malon. When she saw the man, she pretended to stay asleep. With armor like that, her arrows could do nothing and she would only get in the way.

The two faced off for what seemed like hours before Link broke the silence. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" He asked impatiently.

"My name is not of your concern. I am merely here to disrupt your operations." The stranger responded.

"Well, I don't know how you plan on going about that, but if you so much as lay a finger on anyone here, I will personally make you regret doing so."

"My my, quite protective aren't we? Just like the tales said you were. You really are THE stereotypical goody-goody." He walked toward where Malon was standing, and picked her up by the arms. Forgetting her ruse to pretend unconsciousness, she screamed. "So you're not really sleeping then are you? Well, lets fix that shall we?" And with that he threw her head-first into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Navi flew straight up to the mans face, but the man simply flicked her to the side, knocking her out as well.

This set Link off. Drawing his sword, he had it pointed at the man's throat in less than a second. But the man only laughed. He knocked the sword out of Link's hands and knocked him in the stomach with the butt of the lance. Link keeled over, and with the sword out of reach, couldn't defend himself. The man shoved the lance deep through links stomach, and lifted him into the air.

"Let you remember once and for all just who it is you are dealing with!" The man held Link on the spear over the edge of the cliff. "And now, your little nuisances will be no more. Good night!"

But before the man could drop the spear, Link pulled a desperate move. Mustering all the strength he could, he slid farther down the lance, pulling it through himself and knocking the man to the ground. He took the lance the rest of the way through him and, using it for himself, stabbed it through the man into the ground. With the time he gained from the man being pinned, he grabbed his sword from the ground, and swung it in an arc at the man's head. A flash of electricity from the stranger protected him and disarmed Link of his sword once more. He removed the lance from his chest and floated above Link.

His words came in quick gasps, but he managed to get out this much. "My orders…were to disrupt you…and I believe I have done that. Don't take this all too seriously, or you'll collapse from all the stress."

And with that, the man created a rift in the space next to him and entered it, disappearing from sight. Link fell to the ground. With the last of his strength, he reached for the bottle of red potion in his backpack next to him. He brought the bottle of life to his lips and drank graciously, regaining the feeling in his arms and legs. He then fell asleep to let the potion take effect.

* * *

_I didn't think he'd fight so well the first time. Guess hurting his girlfriend like that really set him off. This is __good,__ I know how to manipulate him now. The lord won't be pleased though, I'm sure he was expecting me to finish the kid off._

_I'll just have to make sure that he's ready by the time he fights __Abbadon__…_


	9. Striking the Heart

"_I think it's safe for you to move now, Axel." Pushing back the sleep, I looked up to see Elette's gorgeous smiling face hovering over the bedside. Several weeks have passed since my accident. I have still yet to remember anything before falling from Death Mountain's crest and landing myself in this house. Not that it's been bad here. Quite the opposite, the room is cozy, and Elette is kind and generous to me to say the least._

_Tentatively, I leaned up and pushed the covers off of myself. I grimaced, seeing the blood-stained bandages encasing my abdomen. They would serve as a constant reminder of why I should avoid Death Mountain at all costs. Nodding sympathetically, Elette offered her hand to help me out. I chuckled and waved it away, and attempted to stand up; a move I immediately regretted. My knees buckled from the weight and the floor embraced me seconds later._

_Yet she did not laugh or tell me how foolish I was. Only reached out her hand again, which I graciously accepted, pulled me to my feet in front of her and dusted me off. _

_"You okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned._

_"Yeah. Thanks…" I felt too foolish to look her in the eye._

_"Great!" she chirped, clapping her hands together once. "Then let's get out of this stuffy ol' house, shall we? I think some fresh air is just what you need."_

_My mood instantly cleared up at the sound of her voice. She sure had a way with that, making me feel better with every word she spoke. Grinning, she took my hand and led me out of the house. And passing through the door felt like walking out of a prison; my own weight seemed to lighten from my shoulders. _

_The scape was breathtaking. The cottage was situated close to a lazily flowing river, so clear I could see the fish at the bottom. The field in the other direction stretched for miles; in the distance I could see a forest, a lake, and a grand castle. The castle caught my attention, and Elette noticed this._

_"Wanna take a visit?" She asked, energetic as always._

_I looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, not of fatigue or relief, but of hope._

_"Only if you come with me."_

* * *

"Oh praise Farore, he's coming to." Navi and Malon stared down at Link as he opened his eyes.

He sat up and shook his head, almost immediately pinned back down by Malon hugging him.



"Fairy-boy! We were so worried about you, there's a hole through both sides of your tunic and a scar under it. What happened? " She released him and he sat up next to her. He sifted through his mind for the memories of the previous night.

"Ugh…all of it happened so fast, I'm not entirely sure what went down last night. But I know for sure, someone doesn't want us stopping this virus," he said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Navi asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Someone jumped us last night. A man in purple armor. Wouldn't give me his name, but he said he was sent to 'disrupt our operations'. He got a good stab in on me; the guy knows his way around a lance, that's for sure." Link stood up. "It's a good thing you remembered to pack those red potions, Navi, or I'd be in a bit of a bind right now," he joked, fingering the hole in his jacket.

"Well, if someone's got a hit out on us, then we certainly have no time to spare. We must make haste, and reach the top of this mountain," Navi said, flying a ways ahead. "C'mon!"

Malon stood up next to him, flipping her hair behind her. "I've got your back. Let's get going, or Navi will freak out all over you," she laughed, and ran to catch up with Navi. Link took a deep breath, and continued his ascent.

"Perfect day for Mountain climbing, I suppose."

* * *

"This is not good, Vile. I wanted you to nip this nuisance in the bud when you had the chance."

"My sincerest apologies, sire. The child is not as defenseless as he looks."

"Of course he's not! HE'S THE HERO OF TIME. Keep your damn guard up next time." Abbadon paced around the lab, muttering barely audible things to himself. "…can't even handle a ten year old on his own…human garbage!"

After a few minutes of silence, Abbadon spoke again. "Go to the healing chamber and clean that mess on your chest up. Then follow the child and do NOT fail me again."

With a bow and puff of smoke, vile was out of sight.

Abbadon spoke to himself. "Sometimes I wonder if this is really the solution…No. Don't think like that, it's far too late to change your mind now. The course has been set; and the pawns in place. It cannot be stopped."



* * *

The rest of the trip up Death Mountain went rather uneventfully. A few of the red spiders local to the area got in the way, but they scattered as soon as Link pulled out his gilded sword.

"You'd think eventually these things would get smart and leave us alone…" Link muttered.

"I guess you're just not the scary type, Fairy-Boy," Malon elbowed him playfully. "You're too cute to scare spiders away."

"I really don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Mal."

"Weeeeeell…It was a compliment." His face softened at hearing this.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Malon spoke up.

"Do you have dreams?" She asked.

Link was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like when all of this hero buisiness is over. Do you ever wonder what you'll be doing when there is finally Peace in Hyrule?"

He thought for a moment. "Not really. I guess there's never really time to. And I seriously doubt I'll EVER be finished with all of my hero work." She sensed the slightest hint of dismay in his voice.

She put her arm around his waist to comfort him. "I'm sure it will be over someday," she cooed. "And when it is, there has to be something you want to do? Something you could never do with the weight of Hyrule on your shoulders?"

He sighed. He wanted to tell her. His heart was ready to explode. But this wasn't the time or place. "I just want to be free. I want to go back to my home in the forest, and be able to visit you on the ranch every day. And I want to be able to look out into Hyrule field without fearing for my or anyone else's safety. I guess…I really just want a peaceful life." He put his arm around her waist as well. "And you're right. I think the two of us can make it happen."

"Together…"

"One step at a time."

She looked up at him and smiled, pulling him tighter.

"Look, Link! I can see the crest!" she cried out. "I'll race ya there!" And with that, she took off, with Link close behind.

As they reached the summit, Malon stopped in her tracks, gawking at the monstrous figure perched before her. Link stopped next to her.

"Oh wow."

"Gee, I don't remember him being THAT big." Link thought out loud. "Hey Biggoron? Did you lose weight seven years from now?!" Link screamed. Luckily, he wasn't heard, as he probably wouldn't have understood the joke anyway.

Navi flew out from his hat and whizzed up to the Biggoron.

"Excuse me, Biggoron, right?" she asked. Looking up from his work, Biggoron turned to face her.

"Yup yup! That me. You Link friend, correct?" Navi nodded. "Biggoron be expecting you. Brother Darunia say you be coming. Say you need big knife and big arrows. Biggoron make you big knife and big arrows. Hold sec please." He turned back to his bench and hammered his piece of metal a few more times before bending down and presenting Link and Malon with their new gear.

"Here go, friends. New knife cut through anything. Use to save tribe. Tell brother Darunia 'Hi' from Biggoron."

"Thanks…we'll do that for you." Navi said, giving a quick goodbye.

"Hurry, Malon," Link called after her. She was still standing there gawking at the biggoron. Snapping back to reality, she caught back up with him, and Navi settled on her shoulder.

"Guess it's time to get back to the REAL work here…" Navi said bleakly.

"Right. It's time we struck the heart of this problem." Link said, holding his new sword up to the light to take a closer look. It appeared to be made entirely of stone, but upon closer inspection it was as smooth as marble, and incredibly sharp.

"Biggoron must have superheated it so it won't shatter on the goron's tough hides. I have to hand it to him, he might not look it, but when it comes to weapon smithing that guy is a genius." Navi informed him, obviously noting the confused look on her young companion's eye. Malon's arrowheads were made of the same, superheated stone concoction as well.

On the way back down the mountain, something was troubling Link. Malon could tell, the look was plain on his face.

"Is something the matter, Link?" she asked.

"No…no I'm fine Malon." He put on a fake smile for her sake, though she could see right through it.

"Don't pull that 'I'm fine' stuff with me Mr. Tough Guy. Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Link paused. There was no getting out of this one. "Something doesn't seem right. The trail…it looks different than when we came up. Look, I KNOW that wasn't there coming up." He pointed to a sickly green bomb flower, covered to the brim in unnatural red spikes.

"Yikes. You're right…since when do bomb flowers have spikes?" she wondered.

Suddenly Link looked up and his eyes widened. He dove at her, tackling her to the ground. Before she could even shout at him, something hit the ground and tremors shook the earth beneath them. Link rose to his feet again, and clutched the stone sword at his side, preparing himself for the cause of the shockwaves. In front of him was a small crater, and in the center…

He stood face to face with an infected Darunia. The abomination held a wicked grin on its face. It rolled into a ball again, and Link knew what was coming.

"Malon! Get out of the way!!" He shouted, diving to his left. She dove to her right, narrowly missing the goron's charge. She fired an arrow at it, and the shot made contact, but merely bounced off.

"Damn, he's spinning too fast…" Link muttered. Thinking fast, he slapped on his iron boots and braced his shield for impact as the goron pulled a 180. His plan worked, and he was stopped in his tracks, momentarily dazed. Link took this chance and swung at his chest with the stone sword, but it merely bounced off of him.

"What?! I thought biggoron said this would cut anything!"

When Darunia came back to his senses, he spit to his side and kicked Link back in his chest. He flew back into the wall behind him, and everything went black…

**Wow. I'm really sorry about the delay everyone. I won't make any excuses, I just plain got lazy, but I assure you I have not forgotten about this and it will be finished.**

**And I appreciate everyone's reviews and look forward to more feedback.**

**Mad props to anyone who can guess my plans for this Axel character.**


End file.
